


Marry Me an Hafe my Boibes

by Rhaeluna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Morbid thoughts, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Trollstuck, Vaginal Fingering, roxy thinks about her own death a lot, troll come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: Roxy, the heiress of Alternia, really wants to date both her flushcrushes. She's been building up the courage to confess for ages, but every time they hang out they all end up sleeping together and Roxy chickens out. But she's going to this time. Really!





	Marry Me an Hafe my Boibes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redglares_hot_butt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/gifts).



> Sorry if this ends up darker than your prompts asked for! I promise its fluffy as hell, mostly. Cheers!

Your name is Roxy Lalond, and you are the baddest bitch troll who ever lived under the sea. Probably. You're pretty sure, and you certainly haven't seen any badder bitch show up and try to relieve you of your crown. No one who could actually pose a threat, anyways. There’s one you can think of off the top of your head but she hasn’t made herself known yet, thankfully.

Being baddest bitch isn’t a raw gig. You get to live in a sweet ass wizard castle and boss around the lil fishies who swim down below. And your crown is so dope! The gold sheen matches your kitty bangles and earrings just perfectly! No, being baddest bitch is probably the swellest thing you’ve ever been. But being heiress? Nothing but a drag.

Perhaps on a better day, ogling your jewelry might have brightened your watery spirits. Today is not that day. No, today you have a rendezvous with your crushes to attend to, and the stress is starting to melt your bad bitch heart. They’re just so wonderful, both of them, but you’re having the damndest time being honest with them about feelings-things.

You sigh as you drift through the dark halls of your underwater hive, your psychic connection with your friendly neighbor horrorterror pinging in the back of your head like a meal block timer. You should feed her, you think. Come on, Roxy, it's not her fault she can’t feed herself, she’s just a big sea baby! Go find a nice purpleblood lusus and get it in her big ol’ maw ASAP! That would be the responsible thing to do.

Instead you drift through empty, watery halls on a current that feels like it should be carrying you somewhere important when it definitely, totally isn't. Fucking current. The depression is heavy today. Or maybe that’s just the weight of the whole, entire fucking sea weighing down on your adorable bonnet of a head.

Were you not in recovery, you might find some sopor slime to take the edge off. Give your heart and head the warm fuzzies instead of the morbid inevitabilities. But no. You can see Rosana’s lovely purple text in your head reminding you of your promise to yourself. Bless her blood pusher, that girl. You should stop relying so much on her, you think, if only because you’d hate to see her die when the empress returns for you. It’s a feeling that’s showing up a lot lately. You resist the rising urge to get crunk, shaking your head in the water.

You swim to the entrance hall of your hive and take a moment to pose as you gaze with melancholy out across the ocean floor. The drop off in front of your castle sinks into the ground several hundred feet before leveling out amidst inky blackness. Just like your heart. Your sad, depressed, addict heart. Like hell the fucking water bitch is gonna get you, you think, clenching your teeth. There’s got to be a way.

Your name is Roxy Lalond, and you are the baddest bitch in the sea. You tell yourself that a lot because you're painfully aware that you are not, in fact, the baddest bitch in the sea. You've just passed into adulthood, a threshold you crossed with fear spearing your bloodpusher like ice exploding out of the rear end of a comet. Most trolls get to live with the comforting knowledge that their ancestors are long dead, but not you. No, never you. Now a sexy ass adult, you’re a threat. The empress will return from her conquest of the stars to kill you, or the swimmy fuck will try anyways. You don't know when, you don’t know how, but history hasn’t been kind to heiresses such as yourself. Trying to puzzle out how she'll go about it is all you can think of as you huddle away in your recuperacoon during the hours of light.

The empress has killed hundreds of fuchsia babs like yourself, how could you hope to stand up to her? Forged in war, impossibly tall and imposing, low key kind of hot, and cackling as she caves in the skulls of her enemies? What a bad bitch. You’re tough, but not that tough. No one’s that tough. You watch the surface of the water roll far above your hive and imagine the shadow of her cruiser gliding past like death. Stupid, shitty fish bitch.

You dream of death so often its feels like a close friend. You don’t want to die, but it’s looking more and more inevitable that you will. Every time you see your flushcrushes you think you should just tell them you love them and get it over with. In case it’s the last time. 

This visit, you’re totes really gonna do it, Roxy. Really. Turtley. For sharks. You remember that last, whimsical time you saw them. You could barely contain yourself as Jade descended on your sex with her mouth. Nepeta bit at your neck and purred behind you, kneading your breasts in her small hands. It felt like eons ago.

You retreat into your hive and check one of your many tacky wizard themed clocks. It's almost time. Composing yourself, you gather up your rifle and bag and depart your hive for the ocean’s surface. 

You met Nepeta Leijon and Jade Harley on a particularly wild farce. Some purplebloods were harassing a lowblood village and, well, you weren’t really down to clown with that. A disgraceful heiress, they called you as you flayed them left and right. Bitches should have known better than to fuck with folks on your enormous, wizardy watch. If the fuckers were so concerned with the hemospectrum instead of being assholes they would have stopped when you told them to. Sucks to suck, you guess. 

Most of the adorable peasants were wary of you after you saved them, which is far. You get it. Really. You’re a scary motherfucker, who are you to deny it? But it did hurt that none of them wanted to hang out and play some fiduspawn after you saved their base rumps. You even brought your damn link cable. Those are hard to grow underwater!

You were ready to head back to your dreary, empty castle halls when two midbloods appeared on the scene. An oliveblood with a cat aesthetic happening, and a taller jadeblood with the poofiest hair you’d ever seen and woofbeast ears. It took you a second to realize they were real. A mutant? They approach with friendly smiles and thanked you for stepping in to help out. The jadeblood asked whether you’d like to come back for dinner. You were maybe a little too happy to accept. Maybe.

The food was lovely, the company even better. Classy ladies, these two. You left later that night smiling more than you had the whole month. They made sure to give you their Trollian handles before you left, and suddenly these two cuties were part of your life. Smart, cheery Jade. Rambunctious, creative Nepeta. It wasn’t long until you’d caught flush feels, and for both, no less! Frustratingly, they were already doing their own redrom thing and you didn’t want to intrude. You’d take it like a champ, less the feelings pass, keep your cool new buddies, and everything would be chill. Then they propositioned you for sex and things definitely, certainly weren’t chill. 

Oh, it was good. Warm and wet and comey. God. Fuckin’ swoon, Rolal. Falling over like a girl possessed. If it wasn’t red before it got there quick enough in a hurry. You kept meaning to tell them, quadrants be damned, kept hoping you’d bring it up. But you were a young mess who thought you had all the time in the world before you came of age and faced your destiny.

You became an adult before you knew it. Jade and Nepeta followed soon after. The drones would arrive for their exile soon. So very rarely were they late, and even then it was only to instill paranoia for fun and profit. The empress made them robots good, she did.

Your crushes, at least, only had to deal with drones. When your time came, it wouldn’t be exile. It would be the fish bitch herself with her boot up your ass cutting your head off and drinking the pretty blood from your neck stump like a fucking energy drink. 

You’d figure out a way to keep that from happening. You’d goddamn try, anyways. Rosana would have some tips for swaying the other seadwellers to your cause. Jade and Nepeta might even be able to help rally the midbloods; Dirk and Dave were good little revolutionaries already, they could help. A veritable army of violent, hormonal troll children raised without adults on a hellscape deathworld. It wasn’t nothing. Might even be enough. Just had to get the empress. One kill would be all it took.

Your name is Roxy goddamn Lalond, and you are the baddest fucking bitch in the sea. And yet, somehow, you’re more afraid of confessing your feelings of sappy red love than you are of the witch who rules your species. You gotta tell them, though. It wouldn’t be fair not to. You will this time, you promise yourself. 

You arrive at the shore and shake yourself off. The sky is dark as you trudge up the cobblestone path to Jade and Nepeta’s hive. They live together in one, the lucky fucks. You should ask if you can move in. The wind is cool and somewhat menacing on your skin as you arrive at the door and knock. Your heart pounds against your ribcage and is the precipice of exploding. Your gorgeous, royal blood would spill everywhere.

You’re about to start breathing too hard to be casual when the door creaks open and you are greeted by the cutest oliveblood you’ve ever met. She grins up at you and touches her hands to your face. You blush, smiling.

“Jade!” Nepeta cries back into the house, “Paw-xy is here!” You giggle and begin to formulate a retort, but before you can get words out the short cat girl is tugging you in for a kiss. Her lips are warm, her fangs sharp. She tastes like baked goods and home. It’s intoxicating. You wrap your arms around her and pull her flush against your stomach. When you pull away, Jade is standing in the doorway watching. She’s grinning ear to ear and, you notice immediately, completely naked. Your eyes flash to her groin. Wowzies.

“Nepeta,” Jade says, “can we at least get to dinner first this time?” The kitty lady turns in your embrace and leans against your front, pulling your arms down and lacing your hands under her chin. She scowls at her mate. 

“Well, excuse me for wanting to show Roxy that I’m happy to see her!” You’re still blushing. You never stopped blushing. Jade crosses her arms and locks eyes with you. You mumble something and smile like a dope. Jade shakes her head.

She closes the gap between you and steals a kiss, gripping your shoulders as she does. If Nepeta wasn’t capitalizing your hands, you’d no doubt be groping her butt. It’s just. Such a good butt.

“See?” Nepeta says from between you, “that’s more like it!” You’re so warm you’re gonna implode. Maybe you should warn your flushcrushes so they can catch some of your pieces and clone a new you. Even if it’s not the same you, they’d have someone to fuck who looks like you. Everyone wins, except you. Because you’d be dead. 

Jade pulls her tongue out of your mouth and paps you on the cheek. You’re out of breath. It’s a good feeling. “It’s wonderful to see you, Roxy!” she says. You gurgle at her, and she giggles. “Come on in, let’s eat before we eat!” She turns and strides back to the meal block, her ass wiggling as she goes.

You’re wet. You’re the goddamn bitch of the sea, so you’re always wet, but that’s beside the point. Nepeta cackles from her hold in your arms, then grinds her rear back into your crotch. You gasp. “Already all wet, huh, kitty?” Nepeta says. “We’ll take care of that soon, okie? Let’s get some food in ya first though!”

You nod repeatedly. “That sounds like, like, the most divine thing ever,” you say.

“Shall we accompany Jade as she finishes cooking?”

“As if I’d say no to seein’ that rad rump again.”

Nepeta turns around in your arms and motorboats you. You squeak as she drags you into the meal block, dancing as she goes. When you arrive, Jade is tossing a cleaver in one hand while seasoning a slab of meat with the other. 

“Nepeta, can you get me some of those spices?” Jade asks, pointing. Nepeta leaps onto the counter and fetches a large jar from the highest shelf.

“Why do you keep it that high?” you ask. 

“It’s meowr fun this way!”

“You have no idea how often I have to scrub the fucking counter of tiny, adorable paw prints,” Jade says as she hacks the large slab of meat in two. You’re not sure what the meat is from, but you don’t give a fuck. God that looks good, you think as your eyes flick between the food and Jade’s butt. 

You inhale sharply. “Jade, I love your cute ass butt,” you say, “but if you wanted to get dinner outta the way first why the fuck are you naked?”

Jade turns her head and winks. “To tease you, silly!” she says. Nepeta walks up behind her and laces her hands around Jade’s waist. You watch as she nips Jade’s back and the girl moans. Your eye is twitching. Wait, is it? No it isn’t. God you’re wet.

“Jade, you’re being mean,” says Nepeta, “all Roxy wants to do is fuck ya. Look at the poor girlie,” she says as she looks your way, her eyes dilated, “she’s helpurrless.”

“I am definitely that.”

Jade laughs. “Was your trip over okay?”

“Hell yup, girl. Not a distraction in sight.”

“I’m glad!”

Nepeta winks at you. “Are you sure about that?” she says. 

“Well, there’s a distraction now!” 

“Oh, I can only imagine,” says Jade. She wiggles herself back into Nepeta, who reaches around to grope the taller girl’s breasts. Jade sighs. You burn inside like acid is passing through your guts.

“I’m, well, I’ll go,” you say, stuttering, “Imma go sit down.” You excuse yourself from the scene, blood thrumming in your thinkpan. 

You find the quaint living room (it’s filled with plants and scratching posts), but there’s no sign of Jade and Nepeta’s lusii. Usually they stalk among the plants like murder hoofbeasts on the prowl. Not today, you guess. You collapse on the worn couch and hear something crack under you. You freeze. That’s normal, right? Couches do that?

You ignore it and begin to fiddle with your rings. Outside the window you can see the edge of a vast wilderness in the distance. How are you going to tell them you’re stupidly red for them when you can’t even get words out? When sex is hanging in the air like huge, gangly flies? Maybe you should start talking to yourself and hope they walk in on you reciting a confession. No. Confront your problems directly. You grimace, not really wanting to do that. Maybe you ought to program a computer to confess for you?

“I thought you wanted to have dinner first?” you hear Nepeta ask Jade in the meal block.

“I do! But also I can’t stop teasing her!”

“Silly, you’ll never make it happen if you do that!”

“Ugh, I know!” A loud thunk echoes out. You hear Jade sliding the food onto a new dish. 

“Well if you’re not actually that resolved, dibs!”

“Wait, what?”

Nepeta steps around the corner and enters the living room. Oh, now she’s naked too. You swallow. She chuckles and rolls her hips, hands on either side. “You can look, you know.” Oh, you are. Your eyes are caressing her body and its. Wild. This is wild and you feel like you might faint.

You mean to tell her you love her. “You’re gorgeous beyond belief, ya know that?” you say instead.

Nepeta grins, a blush tinting her cheeks. She moves towards the couch and straddles your lap, deftly hopping onto you and pulling you in. “Why, thank you,” she purrs. 

“What about dinner?” you ask.

“Yeah,” Jade calls from the meal block, “what about dinner? This is outright sabotage!”

Nepeta rocks on your leg, grinding herself against your thigh. She sighs. “Dinner can happen all the time. Roxy can’t.” She stares into your eyes. “You don’t object, do mew?” 

You shake your head. “Can I touch?” You don’t mean for the words to come out like a growl, but they do, and Nepeta laughs. 

“Duh.”

You claw your fingers down her back, pressing her weight further onto your thigh. She’s wet and hot against your skin. Your skirt rides up and she mewls, bracing herself against the back of the couch. You wish you could see the marks you’re making on her back. “You’re a good kitty, aren’t you?” you say.

“Yeah, I’m the best kitty!”

“Oh my god,” you hear Jade moan from around the wall.

You smirk and waggle your eyebrows at the oliveblood in your lap. Your hands knead their way to her thighs. One set of fingers weaves between her heat and your skin, pushing up into her. She doesn’t even try to be quiet. 

“You really are,” you tell her. Your lips meet and she groans into your mouth. You pump your fingers hard into the familiar tightness of her cunt. Nepeta shudders around you, shivers dancing across her flushed skin. Your thumb finds her clit and pushes down. She jolts in your embrace. You kiss your way across her cheek and down to her neck, where your tongue dances across her jugular in long arcs.

“Roxy, ah, Roxy, please,” she’s says, her breath right up against your ear. God, you love her noises. You love her. Would it be unfair to tell her now? Too vulnerable, you decide, not honest enough. Sex can complicate things. You’ll tell her afterwards, a phrase you’ve been thinking a lot since you met Nepeta and Jade. You fucking coward, just say it.

“Yes?” you whisper to her.

“I wanna come on you.”

“Are ya close?”

“Yeah.”

“Then come for me, kitten.” You bite down on her throat and she yelps. You don’t draw blood, clamping down just hard enough to leave a long lasting bruise and sharpen her orgasm. She climaxes over your thigh. Nepeta groans, shaking atop you, and collapses onto your shoulder with olive material spilling slowly from her insides. Her breath is ragged. Her arms wrap tight around your shoulders. She heaves in air, her pelvic muscles shuddering and clenching around your fingers. You love her, and it hurts so good.

“Oops, heh,” she says, “forgot a bucket.” You pull out of her and caress her bottom, one hand slicking up some of her come in your palm. 

“Fuckin’ oops,” you say, and draw the wet hand to your mouth. Nepeta leans back and watches in awe as you lick your fingers clean of her. She swallows, eyes transfixed. 

“You’re amazing,” she says, and kisses you.

Now would be an excellent time to admit your gross redrom feelings, Roxy. You tease open her teeth with your tongue. Come on, any second now. You’re in the green! Moment of truth!

You pull away and meet her eyes. “I adore you,” you say, your voice cracking. Well, it’s not nothing. You’re shaking, heart aflame, but does she notice?

“Aww, I adore you too, Roxy!” Nepeta leans in to nuzzle your cheek. Is she purring? “In fact, I think I ought to prove it.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Oh? With sexy things?”

She giggles. “Pawsibly.” 

Did she interpret your confession right? Was that even a confession? Damnit, you were too vague! Nepeta slides from your lap and kneels on the floor before you, eyes shining. A trail of her come snakes off your thigh and down your leg, pooling slightly on the ground. She grabs your hips and pulls you forward towards the edge of the couch. Her hands are all over your thighs, squeezing and massaging your flesh. She darts her head in to lick at the spot where she came on you. It makes the pitter patter of your kokoro go mad doki-doki. You’re moaning before her lips even touch skin.

Too slowly, her lips leave the stop where she rode you to find your cunt, and then she’s eating you. She sucks your clit and pulls as much of your sex into her mouth as she can, tongue caressing your opening. You grab her horns and grind yourself against her, your muscles spasming all over. Tell her now, you fool, she’s literally drinking you up, just fucking get it out!

You snarl, and drag the girl’s tongue against your cunt by her horns. Why can’t you just say it? Will an orgasm help? Your back arches under you. Your breath is anything but regular. Nepeta digs her fingers into your thighs for purchase and doesn’t relent. You love this girl. You love her and her amazing fucking tongue and oh my god you’re going to come all over her face. 

“Nep, baby, I’m close,” you say. She hums, and puts all her focus on your clit. You’re overwhelmed with warm and wet, lights flash behind your eyes, and you feel pressure and searing heat pool in your belly. 

You cry out as you come. Nepeta drinks as much as she can, but there’s a lot. Fucking horny-ass not-prepared-with-buckets stupid troll adolescents. You are 100% going to help swab the floor later, good fucking hell.

You ride the waves down like you’re sinking into the calm waves of the ocean. You catch your breath, and open your eyes. Nepeta is lapping your pussy with her tongue in slow, gentle draws, a big dopey grin on her face. Your come is smeared on her lips and nose. Fuschia dribbles down her chin and gods, it’s so fucking hot. You loosen your grip on her horns and let out a sign, massaging Nepeta’s head where the protrusions connect to her skull. 

“Sorry,” you say.

Nepeta shakes her head and licks her lips. “You’re delicious. Shoosh.” You blush.

“I’m really happy I met you,” you say. Still not quite there, come on! You’re getting closer! Your thoughts swim amidst the warmth of your climax, struggling to stay afloat. 

“Aww, you too, Roxy!”

You sit forward, and she gets up on her knees. You kiss her from your seat on the couch. You’re tender with her, the taste of your own ejaculate still covering her lips. Your own taste makes you hot between your thighs. Again. 

“I hope you’re not spoiling your appetites in there!” Jade says, arousal thick in her voice.

You snigger as you pull away from Nepeta. She wiggles her eyebrows and jerks a thumb towards the meal block.

“You wanna…?” she says.

You grin. “Yes, please.”

Crawling on your hands and knees, you follow Nepeta to the kitchen. Jade is putting the finishing touches on dinner. She yelps when Nepeta skitters up to her and grabs her butt. 

“Hey, I’m almost done here!” 

“It’s never gonna happen, Jade!” says Nepeta, “let’s just eat after, okie?”

Jade sighs. “Fine, fine,” she laughs, “excuse me for trying to be polite.”

“Politeness?” you say, “the fuck’s that? We’ve got 16 whole boxes of not that here, just look!” Jade snickers. 

She steps away from the counter, and you scoot closer on your knees, your hands resting against Jade’s thighs for balance. She smiles down at you, and places a hand on your head.

“Hey, cutie,” she says, rubbing her thighs together as she does so. She cocks her head at you, biting her lower lip. 

“What’s up, babelicious?” 

Jade giggles and grips your hair in her fist. You gasp, heat shooting between your legs to where your come is still dribbling out of you. She tugs your head to her swollen cunt, her own fluid slicking her thighs. You lick your lips

“Fuck, you look so good, sweet pea.”

Jade smiles. “Is that all you want to tell me?”

You cock an eyebrow at her. Does she know? Instead of waiting for your answer, Jade jerks your mouth further forward. You take her clit and lips into your mouth, drawing hard on them and gripping your nails into her thighs. Jade sighs, a tingly sound, and widens her stance to make more room for you.

You re-adjust, but jump as Jade yelps. “Nepeta!” she says, turning her head. You duck down and between Jade’s legs you can see Nepeta eating the girl’s ass, her hands holding onto Jade just below yours. God, it’s hot. “Warn, oh fuck, warn me before you do that! Oh, it’s so sensitive! Shit!” Jade wiggles in place and growls, her tail wagging just above Nepeta’s head. You return to your work, lacing your hands with Nepeta’s as you eat Jade from both ends. 

“Every, wow, every f-fucking time,” Jade says, “one of these days, we’ll eat dinner before we eat each other.”

You back away just enough to speak. “You sure about that, babycakes?”

“Get back to work!” Jade shoves you back into her cunt, but you’re more than happy to oblige her. You push and pull on her clit with your mouth, teasing your tongue through her folds and nipping her flesh where you can. She’s lovely, her taste fresh and soft. You love her so much. Is it even okay to love two people in the same quadrant? You hope it’s okay. They’re both so precious to you, and they make you feel so, so warm inside, and at home.

When Jade climaxes, her thighs clamp down around your jaw. She squeaks as the waves take her. You drink her beautiful jadeblood come and lap at her entrance, her gasps like the sounds of comforting heartbeats. She drops to the floor of the meal block after the initial hit fades, and you pull her into a hug. Nepeta follows Jade into your embrace, and you’re holding them both to your breasts as they giggle and catch their breaths. You kiss their heads, their horns. They’re beautiful, and magnificent, and they might be yours. But, even in the glow of orgasm, the anxiety of your exiles looms large in your thinkpan. You really don’t have time to waste. So just. Speak.

“I love you,” you finally say, your voice quiet as a graveyard. 

Jade and Nepeta look up at you. Jade blinks; Nepeta smirks. You stumble over your words as you try to follow up, a blush rocketing up your neck and cheeks. 

“Well, I don’t know if, I’m the heiress so who gives a fuck, but. I’m super duper red for you. Both of you.”

The words are out, and there’s no going back. The women in your arms exchange a knowing look.

“Roxy, we love you too,” Jade says.

“I was wondering when you’d tell us,” says Nepeta. She grins. “We were gonna bring it up today if you didn’t.” 

You blush. Your chest still feels like it’s going to erupt, you observe, but this time it’s in a good way? Probably? Wow, fuck, are you hyperventilating? You clutch your chest.

“Roxy, it’s okay!”

“Yeah, calm down, kitty!” 

“I’m not sure I can!” you say as you laugh. Or are you crying? Tears are definitely coming down your cheeks like the fucking troll niagra falls right now. Shit. “You’re really red for me too? Both of you? This isn’t like, a joke is it?”

“Awww, sweet baby!” Nepeta leans up and kisses your cheek. “It’s definitely not a joke! We love you lots!” Jade nods in agreement.

“B-But,” you say, releasing your, well, your matesprits and wrapping your arms around yourself. “What about exile? And, fuck, I’m gonna get culled by the bad bitch herself soon, like, you still want me even knowing I’m as good as dead?” 

“Oh heck no,” Jade says, getting up on her knees and crossing her arms, “like fuck we’re letting that happen! We’ve got some plans!”

You cock your head and wipe away tears. Nepeta curls against your side and holds you tight. “Plans?”

“Good ones! With friends!”

“Oh.” Shit, you’re fucked up from the sex glow mixing with the existential dread. You take a deep breath, and rub your arm for comfort. “I’ve got some plans too,” you say, “and friends,” you pause, looking between them, “and you.”

“We’ll figure something out!” Jade says. You sniffle, but you’re smiling too.

“So…it’s okay? You really want to be matesprits with me?”

“Fuck yeah!” Nepeta kisses you again. “We love you, Roxy-kitty! Sorry it took so long to say. We were nervous, too.”

“What? Why?”

Jade walks on her knees towards you and kisses the top of your head. You hug her. “Because you’re so fucking cute and so fucking cool, but I’d love to be red with you,” she says. 

You nod into her chest. “Okay.” She holds you close, and the three of you share a moment together there on the floor surrounded by sweat and come.

“Now, then,” she says, “shall we talk plans over dinner?”

“Battle plans?” you ask.

“That,” Nepeta says, “and we want you to move in with us! I promise the recuperacoon’s big enough.”

You giggle, and your matesprits nuzzle you in your three-way embrace. “That sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards Condy shows up and Roxy beats the crap out of her with the powers of love and friendship. Everybody lives and gets lots of yummy sex! It's canon!


End file.
